Stand By Me: The Ron and Hermione Story
by CherrySodaChocolateMilk
Summary: Based on The Body/Stand By Me. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hermione's neighbor walk along the rail road tracks to find the body of a dead boy. The friends find themselves on the most amazing adventure ever, bringing Ron and Hermione closer together.


Author: Chocolate Milk  
  
Rating: PG-13 for Language and crude humor.  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor (Hermione/Ron pairing.) Also has minimal action/adventure. (This is not a horror story)  
  
Summary: Loosely based on the Stephen King book The Body (you don't have to have read it to understand my fic) Harry, Ron, Hermione, and her neighbor Joel, go on a hike along the railroad tracks to find the body of a boy who was hit by a train. R/Hr, also contains action/adventure.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STEPHEN KING'S BOOK THE BODY, OR THE MOVIE STAND BY ME THAT WAS BASED ON THE BOOK. I ALSO DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT IS RELATED TO HARRY POTTER. Some parts of the story have been changed, in the book and the movie, four boys walk along the rail road tracks to find a dead body. I have changed the name of the dead body from Ray Brower to Michael Crow. I AM NOT MAKING A PROFIT OFF THIS STORY... NO COPY WRITE INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!!!!!!!! DO NOT SUE!!!!!! I WILL BE QUOTING HIM FROM TIME TO TIME IN THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR CONCERNS, YOU CAN REVIEW THEM TO ME!  
  
It's my wedding day. I, Ron Weasley am getting married, to none other then Hermione Granger. My mind should be on the events that are going to happen in two hours, but I'm not thinking about them. I'm thinking about event that happened in 1996, when I was fifteen, not to long ago. I'm 27 now, and it's the year 2008. I remember that it was the first summer I had stayed at Hermione's house. There we met her neighbor, Joel Gibson.  
  
It was the hottest summer I can remember ever living through. Hermione's father's tool shed had been neglected for years before 1997. We decided to clean it up that summer, so we'd have a place to hang out. By 'we' I mean Hermione, Harry, Joel, and I.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and I were playing a Muggle game called poker. Harry and Hermione had both played before, and it was my first time. I was wooping their asses.  
  
"It's just beginners luck," Harry muttered. Throwing down his cards after realizing that Hermione and I had both done much better then him. "I'm out, I don't feel like playing anymore."  
  
Hermione and I grinned at each other, Harry was being a sore looser. At that moment Joel Gibson swung open the door to the shed.  
  
"Damnit, Joel, you don't know your own strength," I muttered to him. He had practically knocked the rotting door off of the hinges.  
  
"You guys aren't gunna believe this. This shit is awesome. I had been playing soccer, you know?" Joel said, we nodded. "Well, anyway, my ball went underneath the deck, so I climbed underneath to get it. Anyway, my brother Tony and his friend Arron, came out on the deck..." And he told us the story....  
  
"Aw, who gives a fuck anyway?" Arron said.  
  
"I do! We found that fuckin Michael kid! He's been on the radio for the past three weeks! The train must've killed him. He had a fight with his parents and he took off he must've been hit. We have to do something," Tony grumbled.  
  
"We aint gunna do shit. You know why? Because we hot wired the car. The cops are gunna want to know how we got all the way on the Chestnut- Palaton back road. They ain't gunna believed we walked, you dipshit. We're gunna keep out mouths shut, OK?"  
  
Tony and Arron were nineteen year olds and they belonged to the local gang, The Pythons. They were bad asses. They still lived with their parents, and had no money. And neither Tony nor Arron had a car of their own.  
  
"I wish Jason was there, we could've told the police it was his car. I wished we never boosted the damn car...."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and I sat there, and then Hermione did the typical woman thing, "They would've killed you! Thank God you had enough sense to stay under the deck!"  
  
"So," Harry said, I knew exactly where he was going with this. "Hermione," his voice was very casual, "Why don't you tell your mum that all three of us are going to camp out in the field in Joel's yard. It's five miles long so we can just say we're gunna be camping for the next week or so."  
  
"All right... wait, we're not going out to find the body, are we?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Sure, what the hell? It'll be easy, Hermione, we just walk along the train tracks, and then we'll come along to the Chestnut-Palaton road. The Crow kid must be around there somewhere. We'll be famous," Joel said.  
  
"I'll go," I told them.  
  
It was all up to Hermione now.  
  
"I dunno...." Hermione muttered.  
  
"Hermione!" I begged. "It won't be the same without you!"  
  
What I didn't know at the time was that Hermione had a major crush on me. She fancied me. I knew I fancied her a lot, but I didn't know she felt the same way. Later on Harry said that the only reason Hermione went was because of what I said.  
  
"Oh, all right, but I'm not going to rough it. I'm bringing a tent," Hermione snapped.  
  
"If you bring a tent you'll have to carry it," Harry warned her.  
  
"No problem, I'll just use Ron's Birthday present," Hermione said.  
  
My Birthday present to her had been a duffel bag that had an automatic shrinking charm in it. Pretty much everything could fit. Joel knew about the wizarding world. After Hermione came back from Christmas vacation one year, and he saw her practicing summoning charms. He was sworn to secrecy and was keeping his promise.  
  
We all packed. Hermione brought the tent, several changes of clothes, seven gallons of water, a pack of water bottles, a sleeping bag, a comb (not like it does much with her hair), her pajamas, and a bunch of other crap.  
  
"Gosh, Hermione, you're prepared.," I said.  
  
Hermione shot me a look and then said, "Where's Joel going to lie and say he's going to."  
  
"That he's camping in his back yard. You know that field stretches for miles and miles, they won't come look for us unless it's urgent," I explained to her.  
  
The great thing about Hermione's luggage was because it was more a purse then a duffel bag. It was square-ish, about 30 cm by 30 cm (that's a foot by a foot), the material was heavy, waterproof, fireproof, and about everything else proof. Hermione looked at me.  
  
"I'm nervous," She admitted. I couldn't tell her that I was nervous, too. No way, Ron Weasley wouldn't act soft.  
  
"Don't be," I said. I was going to say 'We'll protect you.' But I changed my mind and said, "I'll protect you, Hermione."  
  
She smiled at me, and for a second I thought she was going to hug me, and I hoped she would. Hermione decided against it, however, and said, "Let's go find Harry and Joel. They're waiting outside for us.  
  
Joel and Harry were in the shed and I stopped dead in the door when I saw what they were holding... a hunting rifle.  
  
"You're not thinking of taking that shit with us? Are you?" I asked.  
  
"You don't know what we might see out there," Joel said.  
  
Hermione bit her lip, "I don't want to bring that with us...... where did you get that anyway?"  
  
"My dad keeps a bunch of hunting rifles in this locked cabinet, and I found the key. I figured that it might come in handy. My dad won't know it's gone," Joel promised.  
  
I didn't want to be the one to ruin everyone's fun, so I said, "Are we just gunna stand here? Or are we gunna go find that body?"  
  
"Let's go," Harry said.  
  
Hermione looked at the gun with a pale face, I nudged her arm, and she reluctantly followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was noon by the time that we reached the rail road tracks. It was so hot that within five minutes I had taken off my shirt and tied it around my waist, so had Harry and Joel.  
  
"Guys are so lucky," Hermione grumbled. "You can just take off your shirts, unlike me. I'm stuck in a cotton shirt."  
  
"Hermione," I said, "Feel free to take your shirt off, we won't object."  
  
She shot me a glance and I swallowed the laugh that was rising in my throat. We had been walking for about a half an hour when Harry stopped.  
  
"I'm getting really hungry, who brought the food?"  
  
We all looked at Hermione, expecting her to have brought the food. "I brought the tent, Joel? Ron? Harry? Did you bring anything?"  
  
Harry and I shook our heads with embarrassment. Joel did nothing.  
  
"Joel?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I didn't bring anything either," Joel muttered.  
  
"This was your idea, dipshit," I grumbled.  
  
"Hermione should've brought something, she got everything else!"  
  
"Yes, I came prepared, but no one told me to get food! I thought Joel would!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"All right!" I yelled. "Does anyone have any money?"  
  
The only people who had Muggle money were Hermione, Joel, and Harry. I had learned the Muggle currency well enough. So I collected Hermione's money first.  
  
I counted carefully, trying to get it right, "Three hundred pence?" I asked her. I knew that it was wrong to say it that, because she had given me other money too, but that we the only way I knew how to say it. (A/N about three dollars.) Hermione nodded.  
  
Then Joel gave me his money, "Five hundred fifty pence?" (five dollars and fifty cents).  
  
"Close enough," Hermione muttered.  
  
Harry gave me his money, this one I knew was right, "Seven pence." (Seven cents)  
  
"So, we have eight hundred fifty seven pence?" I asked. Hermione nodded, rolling her eyes.  
  
(A/N OK, here's the thing, I know as much about the English currency as Ron- nothing. I'm sorry. So If anyone wants to correct me, feel free to, I'd appreciate it. I tried to cover up my lack of knowledge with pretending that Ron was just learning and guessing. But, it just sounds stupid. So please, correct me!)  
  
"The junk yard's just down there a little ways," Joel said, and then he began to laugh. "Milton, the guy who watches the junkyard, has this dog named Hunter. He's taught Hunter not just to sic, but to sic certain parts of the human body... So, Harry, Ron, and I have to be careful. If we get caught we might here Milton call, 'Hunter, sic balls.'"  
  
I laughed. But I wouldn't be laughing later on.  
  
A/N that's chapter one! Some things have been changed from the book/movie. Please review.  
  
Coming Up Next Chapter:  
  
"Yeah!" I shouted, "What a fair fight, you only out-weigh him by about three hundred pounds, fat ass!" 


End file.
